Standing Orders
by Jennaya
Summary: A little Jack whumpage. A series of short stories from varying points of view about Jack being injured on a mission.
1. Jack

Standing Orders

by

Jennaya O'Neill

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but am more than willing to accept them as a gift!

* * *

I feel a gentle swaying that almost lulls me back into unconsciousness, but I had to go and open an eye. There are tree tops above me that are moving, and the sunlight is too bright. Taking stock, I'm strapped into something with a BDU covered arm just coming into my fuzzy sight. We must be going home now. I'd recognize a ride in stokes anytime. The trees are dizzying traveling this way; they twist and turn making my stomach woozy. Oh crap, we must have a new medic; I have to stop now. _Right now!_ Where's that arm I saw a moment ago, ahh there it is…just reach out and touch it O'Neill, you can do it – your disgruntled wounds can protest all they want. It's Carter's arm in my line of sight, I find out as her face comes into my view yelling for the med team to stop. I'm sure it's not a real loud yell, but the way my head feels it sounds like she's shouting at the top of her lungs.

Bless you Carter for making them stop; now I just have to roll out of this thing. Yep, never seen that medic's face before as she tries to stop me, but Teal'c knows what's going on as he unties the straps on this thing. _Move lady_, I think, oops too late. I toss what's in my stomach all over her pretty new boots. She tried to get out of the way, but didn't make it in time. She's a trooper though, more concerned about my health than her boots as she puts something into my IV. I manage toss the rest of my cookies, and not hit her this time. Normally I'd apologize for doing that, but right now, I just don't care. This will be an entry in her diary, and next time she won't forget doc's standing orders for nausea medicine, when transporting me in one of these blasted things. Motion sickness…it's the only time I get it.

Someone is wiping a cool cloth over my face, oh it's Daniel. _Hi Daniel_, I try to say but the words just don't make it out of my throat. He smiles back and tells me not to worry that I'll be all right, but his eyes say he's not so sure this time. It's all right Daniel; this isn't the first time I've been shot.

Oh those crazy drugs are really kicking in now, I can feel them course through my body. My stomach settles down, and the pain medicine is making me care even less. After a few minutes more of me not upchucking, the stokes starts moving again. I guess we gave the new medic enough time to clean off her boots.

Okay maybe I am a little concerned this time, so I reach up and touch the hand holding the stokes on my left, it turns out to be Carter. She gives me a reassuring smile. I know my team will get me home, and doc will patch me up again. No worries. I let the sway of the tree tops lull me back into unconsciousness.


	2. Teal'c POV

**Teal'c's Point Of View**

* * *

We came to this planet in hopes of finding a group of rebel Jaffa in order to form an alliance, but soon learned that it was a trap. The M.A.L.P. showed no signs of life in the area as we exited the Stargate, so we began our trek to where Major Carter's areal device showed a small encampment. From the beginning, O'Neill had reservations about the intelligence we received. But I was certain it could be trusted because Master Bra'tac vouched for the young man who brought him the information. He was not a Jaffa, but many humans want the Goa'uld out of their lives. I suppose even Master Bra'tac could have been deceived, or perhaps it was the young boy who was completely deceived.

As we neared the camp, O'Neill said the hair on the back of his neck stood up, a human term that I'm still not sure exactly what it means, but I agreed with him – something was definitely wrong with the situation. So we spread out to take better positions as we approached the camp. Daniel Jackson was the first to enter and immediately gunfire rained down upon him. Fortunately, he was able to take cover and was not injured. I moved along the tree line and took out two of the assailants, as O'Neill went the opposite direction taking down more of the enemy at the same time. O'Neill had taken out everyone in his line of fire, and was returning to assist Major Carter and Daniel Jackson who were firing heavily at a group who had them pinned down. As I took out the last figure in my sights, I heard Major Carter yell O'Neill's name in a fearful manner. I turned in time to see him fall. Immediately firing, I killed the man who had shot one of my closest friends. Major Carter gave one more blast of her P-90, taking down the last of those in the ambush.

Major Carter and Daniel Jackson ran to O'Neill's side as I made sure we were indeed secured from further attack. Once I was satisfied there was no more danger, I made my way over to where O'Neill laid and Daniel Jackson was giving him aide. O'Neill was extremely pale and losing blood quickly. Major Carter said we could not move him and that he required a medical team, so I hasten back to the Stargate to summon help. Once the medical team arrived, they didn't move as quickly as they should have, therefore, I encouraged them to move faster in order to save O'Neill's life.

While the medics started giving O'Neill the care he needed, Major Carter and I checkout the humans who had ambushed us, but we couldn't determine who they were. In short order, the lead medic said O'Neill was ready to be carried home. I took point, with Major Carter and Daniel Jackson walking alongside the gurney, and the marine assigned to the medical unit followed behind for cover. Later, we would resume our search after getting O'Neill safely back to the Stargate. On our trip back, O'Neill became conscious and started throwing up, so we stopped for the medic to give him assistance.

I felt someone watching us, so I scouted the area and found another assailant; he was easy to capture and subdue. This human will explain why his friends shot O'Neill, when we return to Stargate Command, of that I am positive.


	3. Daniel's POV

**Daniel's POV**

* * *

"_COLONEL,"_ I heard Sam shout and looked over to where I saw Jack last. It was like the world was moving in slow motion as I watched him fall. The whole thing seemed surreal. Then to bring me back to reality, a bullet tore through my arm. Teal'c, Sam, and I instantly went into an offensive mode firing until all our attackers were dead or down. Immediately, I ran over to Jack reaching him at the same time as Sam. I took his vest off only to find out the bullet had found its way through the unprotected part of the vest. He was losing blood way too fast.

Sam was already starting an IV with the blood replacer stuff we all carry, while I tried to stop the bleeding. When we got the bleeding to slow down, we realized that we had no way to safely move Jack back to the Stargate, so Teal'c took off to get help. I'd forgotten about my arm, until Sam made me sit so she could wrap it. It was only a flesh wound as Jack would call it, but it hurt like hell once my adrenaline calmed down. Sam offered me something for the pain, but I didn't want it. I needed my head clear to take care of Jack. Sam thought it would be wise if she walked around to make sure no one else would be attacking us.

That's when Jack woke up.

"Jack, stay still. Teal'c's gone for help. You're going to be alright," I tried to reassure him. I guess my eyes betrayed me, because I didn't know if he was going to live this time.

"Daniel, I've been shot before. I know it's bad," he replied weakly.

"Save your strength, don't try to talk. We have the bleeding under control, and a medical unit is on its way. You're going to be fine," I said with more conviction. Jack slipped back into unconsciousness taking a turn for the worse, and we had to give him a second round of the blood replacer. Can a man live with only that stuff running through his veins? Janet said only give one to a person. It looks like he's lost the majority of his own blood.

Jack don't you dare give up! You have to fight. You're my best friend and I can't lose you. Hang on Jack. I kept telling him until we got him stabilized again.

I've never had a friend like you, Jack. You've been there for me through everything, from our first trip through the gate, my marriage to Sha're, losing her, Sha're's death, and now we have to find her child. I know he will be able to help us defeat the Goa'uld. Hang on Jack, I hear the medical team. You're going to make it.

I'd never been so glad to see the medics in my life when they arrived and started working on Jack. They got him stabilized enough to move him. I tried to remind the lead medic about Jack's motion sickness, but she said he wouldn't wake up on the trip back to the gate. I'd hoped she was right, but this is Jack we were discussing. She learned the hard way not to underestimate Jack, and I know she'll never forget that lesson.

We're almost to the Stargate, but now Jack has stopped breathing, and the medics are working on him.

Jack, please hang on, you can't leave us now.


	4. Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

* * *

My heart stopped when I saw the Colonel go down, I thought we'd lost him this time. I got to him as fast as I could, but he was losing so much blood. I froze for a moment at how pale he was, then my training kicked in and we got him stabilized. When the medical team arrived and I found that I could finally breathe.

We started making our way back to the Stargate and hadn't traveled half the distance when the Colonel woke up. As the medics were stabilizing him again, I felt someone watching us. Looking over at Teal'c, he'd already sensed the person and was making his way around some boulders to our right. I took his lead and moved around to the trees on our left, coordinating our movements we circled the area to find who was out there. I saw movement in the foliage, but the man made the mistake of going in Teal'c's direction. By the time I'd met up with him, Teal'c had him on the ground. The fool thought he was going to get away and he attempted to kick Teal'c. I had to stifle a laugh as Teal'c easily held him down and tied his hands. I have no idea who he works for, because none of them were Jaffa. After we get back to base, I'm sure we'll learn who was behind this attack, and then we'll take care of them. I have a feeling it's going to turn out to be a Goa'uld, but which one is the question.

Our prisoner is secured and Jack is ready to continue our trip, when Teal'c and I rejoin the group. I'm having trouble calling him the Colonel in my mind after our mission to destroy Apophis new ship. Our relationship changed on that job, and we've spent all of our down time together since then. Relationship…a four letter word in our line of work, but we've been tap-dancing around it since our second mission. Jack reached up and hooked his finger around my finger, and I smile hoping it gives him the comfort he needs. But I'm scared, his injuries are severe and I don't want him to feel that fear from me. Hold on Jack, we're making good time, I urge him silently.

Just as the Stargate comes into view the medical alarms goes off, and we put the stokes on ground. The head medic starts yelling orders. Someone hooks up another pint of blood, while another is forcing air into Jack's lungs. All I can do is stay out of all the medics way and pray.

"Come on sir, breathe! We're at the Stargate, you have to hold on. Janet is only a few steps away and she's going to be able to fix you up. Colonel…Colonel…," the words come out of my mouth before I even realize that I was speaking. Then I hear the most beautiful words in the world – any world.

"Okay, he's stable again. Someone, dial us home," the medic says with great relief.

Instantly I'm at the DHD inputting in the coordinates. As soon as the wormhole stabilizes, the medics and Daniel pick up Jack and carry him through. I felt relief when I was the last to step through. We made it Jack. Now Janet can work her magic on you. Just hold on a little longer.


	5. Janet's POV

**Janet's POV**

* * *

"Oh Colonel O'Neill, what have you done to yourself this time?" I muttered as my medical team carried him through the Gate. I called out orders as we transport him to the infirmary, hoping I can save him this time. SG-1 spends more time in my infirmary than any other team; you'd think they'd get tired of that and find a way not to visit me. Fortunately Daniel was walking on his own, so my team can care for him while I work on the Colonel.

After three long hours of surgery, I think Colonel O'Neill will be just fine. His team has taken their normal vigil at his bedside. It's always a heartwarming sight to see how close they are, and the care they take of each other. Teal'c is doing his kelno'reem over to the back of the room. Fortunately today he didn't try to light any candles in here. That was a bad scene when the fire sprinklers went off last time. I had to evacuate the entire wing, and then it took days to clean everything up and get it back in working order. If looks could have killed, Siler would have definitely caused Teal'c harm.

Daniel is actually lying in bed reading one of his books. I was extremely relieved that his arm was only a minor injury, but with him, I like to keep a cautious eye out, so I'm glad he's here. I'm not sure who spends more time here as a patient, Daniel or Jack. But Daniel is always an easier patient. Not the best patient mind you, but much better than Jack O'Neill ever is.

Sam is sitting in a chair with her laptop on the bedside table. I have no idea what she is working on but it seems important. Knowing her its work related instead of playing an online game. Every time the Colonel shifts, she looks up with worry in her eyes. She's always been concerned**,** but something is different this time. It's almost like she's taking care of a lover and not a commanding officer. They couldn't be together? Or could they be? Well that's an interesting twist and something I have to investigate.

"Welcome back Colonel, you're going to be all right. We were able to get the bullets out**,** although you're going to be here for a while. Don't try to move, you have a lot of tubes hooked up to you," I inform him as I check his vitals. "You were one very sick man when they brought you in, but you'll make a full recovery and no permanent damage was done."

Sam gave him some ice chips and sat back down when he began to fall asleep again. Then he reached out for her hand and now they're still holding hands. Well it's definitely time to see who won the pool. It was only a matter of time until they figured out they're meant to be together. Daniel and Teal'c both looked over and smiled at Jack and Sam's hand holding. I don't think they know that I saw it.

Well, it's official**.** Jack and Sam are a couple. What was my last bet in the pool?


End file.
